


Dealing with the Devil

by autumnstar



Series: Redefining Family [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Trixie's the real angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstar/pseuds/autumnstar
Summary: A surprise visit reveals a side of Lucifer that he’d rather keep hidden, especially from the Detective’s daughter. (Post 2x18 AU)





	1. A Little Interrogation

It was a familiar feeling, but not one he’d felt in centuries. It had been so long ago that Lucifer hadn’t recognised it at first, but the more he thought about it the more certain he was of the cause. It was the feeling of a _presence._ Not of being watched, but the feeling that someone was there with him.

His sister had always had terrible timing, much like their mother. Why couldn’t she have at least waited until after he’d been to visit the Detective? Nobody had been home, not even Maze, and maybe that was at least one thing to be thankful for. If they had been then they would have seen his wings burst into existence, completely out of his control, and his skin flicker and melt away into burnt, red flesh. There would be no way for the Detective rationalise that..

“Bloody Hell,” Lucifer cursed as the sudden appearance of his wings nearly knocked a framed poster of Chloe’s mother from the wall, and then a bowl off the kitchen counter when he quickly turned to grab the poster. He set everything back where it had been, brought his wings in tight to his back, and was about to leave when he heard voices at the front door.

_As if things couldn’t get worse._

In a panic, because he knew said front door wasn’t locked anymore, Lucifer ducked into the nearest room and shut it as quietly as he could. _This is bad_ , he kept thinking. _This is really bad._ He couldn’t change back, no matter how much he tried; the presence was still there. There was no way of hiding his devilish appearance until his dear sister left the area, but fate clearly wasn’t on his side.

It took him longer than it should have done, as he listened to the voices and footsteps of the Detective and her offspring, to realise what room he’d rushed in to. Stuffed toys covered a small, child-sized bed, and the gentle glow of a night light highlighted all of the bright colours around him.

 _Oh, no_. “No, no, no,” Lucifer muttered under his breath as he stepped away from the door and looked around. This was terrible. On the list of things he did not want to happen to him, and it was a lengthy list, this was now at the very top.

The Devil needed to get out of there quickly. Which meant he only had one escape route open to him. He tried the window, but it would only open so far and there was no way he’d be able to squeeze his wings through the narrow space. Lucifer just had to hope that maybe the Detective and her daughter would leave again. Maybe if he was quiet enough, he could sneak out while they watched TV, or maybe-- The child’s door opened and all of his futile planning came to a halt. He turned around and saw Trixie walk in, carrying her little school bag and humming to herself, until she looked up and saw him.

Everything seemed to stop then. He was faintly aware of the sound of Chloe moving around in her kitchen, but his burning eyes were firmly fixed on the Detective’s daughter. She stared at him with wide, round eyes, and Lucifer felt as if he’d had freezing cold water pumped into his veins. He couldn’t breathe, his entire body was tense and unmoving, and he felt his own fear beginning to rise.

It wasn’t until Chloe’s daughter stood there, staring unblinkingly at his burnt face and great wings, that he realised just how tiny she actually was. She was so fragile. He didn’t want to break the Detective’s small offspring.

She opened her mouth, and Lucifer prepared himself for her screams.

“Wait,” he found himself saying, his hands up in surrender. “Before you shout for your mother, I just want to say--”

“Lucifer?” Her voice was so quiet and unsure, that he felt something inside himself break, but it gave him some semblance of hope. She’d at least recognised him and wasn’t a screaming wreck.

“Yes,” Lucifer answered just as quietly. “Yes, it’s me.” Maybe knowing it was him would stop her from being afraid. The Detective had told him often enough that the child liked him, and that seemed to be enough to slowly bring her around.

The little girl quietly closed her bedroom door, keeping her eyes trained on him, and her fearful gaze quickly turned into concern.

“Are you hurt?” She stage whispered. Lucifer supposed it was the girl’s attempt to stop her mother from hearing her talking to someone, but it really was a rather loud whisper.

“What?” He asked, confused by Trixie’s sudden change, and almost jumped back when she rushed over to him and held out her little hand. “Oh, right,” catching sight of his own, reddened skin as she took his much bigger hand into hers, Lucifer’s mind finally caught up with what had happened. “No, I’m not hurt. I was, but I’m much better now.”

“Did someone hurt you?” She looked so worried as she asked that, that for a second Lucifer could believe that the Detective’s child really did like him. But then, she was Chloe’s daughter, of course she cared about others. Even the burnt, monstrous Devil before her, apparently. “We should tell mommy and daddy.”

“No, we shouldn’t,” he declined quickly, but the child still looked at him with concern, and he supposed he should try to comfort her. “The Detective and… Daniel, can’t help me with this. No one hurt me,” _not recently, anyway_. “I think I know what the cause is, and I can make it better by myself.”

She didn’t seem convinced by that. Her little eyes narrowed, but she didn’t say anything else about letting her parents know. Instead, in true detective-spawn fashion, she decided to ask more questions. This was shaping up to be more of an interrogation than a conversation.

“Why do you look so different then? What’s happening to your eyes?”

“My sister’s happening, apparently,” Lucifer answered. He would never lie, no matter how uncomfortable he was, and his sister’s presence wouldn’t allow him to anyway. “I won’t know for certain until I find her.”

“You have a sister?” _More questions,_  he sighed.

“I have many. This one’s the angel of truth,” the Devil explained, and looked down at Trixie’s curious face. “Amitiel. I think she’s why I can’t hide.”

“That’s a nice name,” the child decided, and he was surprised by how well she was coping with what he’d told her. “Is she an angel too?”

“Yes. She’s one of the few nice ones, I’m afraid,” he answered carefully, stunned by how perceptive the child actually was, especially for a human her age. Most adults would have been cowering, wetting themselves, or trying to escape, but not the Detective’s brave little girl. She’d even noticed something else that most people hadn’t thought in a long time. “You think I’m an angel?”

Nodding as if she understood his answer, the little human only smiled in reply and led him to her bed so he could sit down. He tried to pull his wings up so he wouldn’t knock over the numerous toys sat on her duvet, but he failed. Several cuddly toys and dolls fell to the floor, and Trixie gave him a reassuring look as if to say, ‘ _it’s okay’_.

“We should tell my mom anyway,” she told him out loud, as she pulled herself up onto the bed to sit beside him. “She looks after me when I’m upset.” That made Lucifer smile. He wanted to say that _of course_ the Detective looked after her, she was her mother, but he didn’t. Something in him told the Devil that the little human was just trying to help him, in the only way she knew how.

“I’m not upset, Beatrice, and I don’t know if your mother will want to help me with this,” Lucifer said instead, trying to keep up their loud whispering. Trixie looked up at him thoughtfully, a determined glint in her eyes, and he was struck by how much like her mother she seemed. Albeit a tinier, less-blonde version. He wanted to change the subject quickly, before she insisted again that they tell Chloe. He couldn’t say no to the Detective’s child when she was doing her best Detective impression.

“Why aren’t you afraid?”

“Mommy says not to judge people by how they look,” she answered immediately, and with an assuredness that only a child who completely trusted their parent could have. Trixie clearly trusted her mother’s words, and Lucifer was proud of Chloe for giving her child that. Not many parents were trustworthy.

“That’s very charitable of her,” he nodded, and the little girl smiled for the first time.

Trixie didn’t say anything else for a long, drawn out moment. She just watched him intently, and Lucifer shifted uncomfortably under her intense stare. He saw her eyes flick from his face, amazed that she didn’t look like she wanted to cry, and across at his wings folded awkwardly behind him.

“Can you fly?” She asked suddenly, all pretence of whispering and staying quiet gone as her sudden excitement bubbled over. This child’s mood changed so often, he had no idea how Chloe kept up.

“Of course I can,” Lucifer answered huffily, as if Trixie thought his wings might just be ornamental. “How do you think I got here?” If he’d thought her eyes had been wide when she first saw his unholy face, they were enormous now. She pushed herself up onto her knees, bringing herself up to eye-level with him, with her tiny hand on his shoulder. He absently hoped that she wouldn’t leave a sticky print on his new Armani, but at that moment he was more concerned with how close the child was leaning.

“Can you take me flying?” She questioned hopefully.

“I suppose I could...” He didn’t see why not, he’d already made a deal with her to teach her to drive, and the small human wasn’t _that_ bad to be around.

“Then that’s our deal,” Trixie smiled and sat back, happy with herself.

“What?” He frowned, “What are we making a deal on?”

“You don’t want mommy to know, so I’ll help you sneak out,” Trixie grinned, and Lucifer knew exactly what she was about to say.

“And in return you want me to take you flying?” He finished for her, and the girl nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, you’re very good. I’m impressed, child.”

Trixie giggled as if she thought he was joking and held out her hand again. He faltered for a moment, and then shook it. It still amazed him how she didn’t flinch away from the sight of him, or the feel of his scarred hand. She really did take her mother’s lesson on looks very seriously.

“Deal?” She beamed, and Lucifer grinned back.

“Deal.”


	2. Truth and Light

Trixie’s plan for getting him out of the apartment without Chloe seeing him was rather simple. She’d let go of his hand and ran out of her room so quickly, that for a sickening moment he’d thought the girl had come to her senses and rushed off in fear. Then he heard her happily shout for her mother and rush off to the latter’s bedroom.

Lucifer had supposed the child would keep Chloe talking, and when he peered out of Trixie’s bedroom, he could just about hear their voices. _Clever child_ , he thought when he heard the girl talking about the Devil himself. She was asking the Detective all sorts of questions, a lot like how she’d just bombarded him with questions, but her mother was a lot calmer in answering them. In fact, she didn’t sound annoyed by all the questions at all.

Slowly stepping out of the girl’s room, Lucifer heard Trixie ask her mother if he could come and visit them, or if they could go and visit him. Her mother seemed to hesitate, he couldn’t hear anything until he was almost at the front door, and then she told Trixie she wasn’t sure he’d want them going to Lux. He couldn’t believe it. How could the Detective think they weren’t welcome? Granted, at that precise moment it was half true. He couldn’t have them going to Lux with him stuck like that, but at any other time the Detective - and maybe her offspring, too - were more than welcome. He’d have to remember to tell Chloe that the next time he saw her.

With one last cursory glance at the apartment, Lucifer slipped through the front door with all the grace of a being whose huge wings liked to knock into things. His heart was pounding so fast, it took him longer than he would have liked to take off. He was shaking so much with nervous energy, that it took real effort to keep the damn things steady enough to gain height.

Once he finally had them somewhat under control, his wings carried him up and up, until he was high over the city and could soar most of the way to Lux. At least their return was good for something. They really did cut out an awful lot of travel time, and if he’d been in the corvette, there would have been no way of hiding his face.

Then there was that presence, the one he’d felt back in Chloe’s apartment. It grew stronger the closer he got to Lux, and he knew his sister arriving in LA wouldn’t have been a coincidence. She must have been trying to find him, and what better place to look than in his beloved club? The feeling became almost overwhelming as he landed on the balcony of his penthouse, like walking into a heated room after being outside in the cold for hours, and out of habit he tried to hide his wings again.

With a sigh of irritation at the reminder that he was stuck in that form, Lucifer stepped inside in search of the latest sibling to frustrate him. He saw her immediately, sat at his bar as if she’d already been welcomed, with a glass in her hand.

By human standards she looked a year or two younger than him, with long black hair, dark skin, and one of the kindest smiles of anyone Lucifer knew. She also had a much better and simpler fashion sense than the last siblings to visit him, in her blue floral dress and white flats. He approved, but that didn’t abate his frustration at her being there. She may have been kind, and he appreciated her honesty, but her impact on his appearance was a liability he couldn’t risk happening again. What if the Detective decided to visit whilst his dear sister was there?

“Ami, darling,” he greeted a little too cheerily, and was pleased when he made her jump. “It’s been ages. Centuries, in fact,” Lucifer stepped up to her with his arms outstretched as she stood to greet him. “If only it could be a few centuries more.” 

Her abilities were much like his own, Lucifer knew, but a lot less fun. He could draw out people’s desires, and she could draw out the truth. Her presence made everyone around her speak honestly and openly, and it was hell on anyone using a glamour to conceal parts of themselves they wanted hidden. His words were always honest, he shouldn’t have been forced to show his burnt face or unwanted wings as well. He wondered how Maze and Amenadiel were doing.

“Lucifer,” Amitiel objected, and he momentarily felt bad for letting his annoyance show. This was the angel of truth, after all, he knew the hurt in her voice was genuine.

“I’m sorry, sister, as much as I’d love to chat,” he went on, pushing back his guilt at being so blunt with her. “I’m afraid I have to ask you to do something.”

“What, brother?”

“Go away. You’re cramping my style.” Amitiel looked him up and down then, as if noticing his burnt appearance and wings for the first time. She looked unfazed, like she couldn’t see a problem with him appearing the way he did, or being forced to stay that way.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” she spoke calmly, her accent a soft lilt of someone from the Caribbean. “What I’m here for is too important to leave.”

“Ooh, interesting,” Lucifer replied, with all the enthusiasm of a rock. “Do tell, so I can stay like this a bit longer.”

With an eye roll and a faint smile, because she knew how her brother could be, Amitiel sat back down at the bar. It was then that he really noticed how well she was taking his less-than friendly responses. He was angry, it was only partially her fault, and mostly their Dad’s, but something was troubling her and he suddenly felt all the more guilty for not spotting it sooner. She’d come to him for help, not to annoy him or out him to the Detective.

“Hell’s gates have started to weaken in your absence,” she answered matter-of-factly, finishing her drink and pouring herself another. Lucifer got himself a glass as he let her reply sink in, and found that he really didn’t care. Hell wasn’t his problem anymore.

“Demons have started escaping,” Amitiel continued when her brother didn’t reply. “Some souls, too. I need your help to protect them.”

“Protect them?” Lucifer laughed, pouring his own drink. “They’re damned souls, sister. Sinners. Why on Earth would you want to protect them?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance. Even the fallen,” she answered pointedly, and clinked her glass against his own before taking another sip. “And what about the _living_ souls?”

“You know, I can’t work out if your care for others is admirable or nauseating.” Lucifer shook his head and stared at his reddened hand for a moment, the black jewel of his ring glinting in the light from the bar. This was all getting too close for comfort; too close to the things he was trying to get away from.

“I left this family drama behind nearly six years ago,” he reminded her. He didn’t need his sister’s presence to bluntly speak the truth. "I thought cutting my wings off would do the trick, but apparently none of you are willing to let me go."

She watched him closely, and he already knew what she was going to say before she said it.

“We could make a deal?” Ami offered.

“A deal?” He smirked and looked up at her. She was watching him with dark eyes full of unhidden hope, and his smile softened. “That’ll be the second one today. People really are eager to make a deal with the Devil, aren’t they?”

“Help me close the gate, brother,” she implored once she thought there was a chance of him accepting, “and I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Oh, sis,” he tutted. “That’s very brave of you. You’ll be in my debt.”

“Please, Luci. Innocents could be hurt if we do nothing.” That, and his sister’s never failing honesty, was what finally swayed Lucifer.

“Very well,” he sighed, playing the part of a put upon brother. “I want you to leave. It’s nothing personal, I’m all for the truth, but this gift of Dad’s is a little overkill.”

Ami considered his offer for only a moment, as if the thought of going and not seeing him for another century or two really wasn’t an appealing idea, but she relented. She really was awful for putting others before her own desires.

“Deal,” she nodded.

“Indeed,” Lucifer drawled and beckoned her to follow, taking his half-touched drink with him.

The Devil led her into his bedroom, and she looked around with hesitation. He didn’t know what she was expecting. She’d probably thought he’d leap out of the window with her and they’d fly off hand-in-hand to save some poor souls, but that wasn’t his style. He’d made a deal to help his sister, and that’s what he’d do, but he’d said nothing about leaving with her.

“Here,” Lucifer said from his position on the floor. He’d knelt down and reached under his bed, drawing out a flat, wooden box, just slightly wider than a shoebox. Amitiel stared at it skeptically and then took it from him.

She opened it, after casting him an uncertain glance, and frowned when she saw what was inside. Lucifer reached over and plucked the object from the black, velvet lining it sat in. He twirled it, testing the familiar weight he’d once been so used to wielding in Hell, and heard Amitiel gasp as the blade in his hand began to softly shine. It was a knife very similar to Maze’s favourite demon blades, but it was silver, slightly larger, and didn’t have its twin. He kept that one hidden close to hand.

Passing the dagger to his sister with a smile, he watched her inspect the blade curiously as she took it. She seemed fascinated by the way the white glow faded the moment he released the handle.

“What is this?” She tried to turn the blade in her hand the same way he had, but the move was rather clumsy and unpractised.

“The Lord of Hell should have a weapon worthy of the title,” Lucifer told her, repeating the words Maze had told him when he’d been gifted the blade by his demon. His sister didn’t need to know that. “You need some practice, but,” he paused to sip his drink and smiled at her, “I’m sure you’ll be a pro in no time.”

“What?” Amitiel looked from the blade in her own hand, and back up to her brother. “You said you’d help me.”

“I am helping, I’m giving you a weapon. Dearie me, what more do you want?” Shaking his head, as if he couldn’t possibly understand how Amitiel had misunderstood their deal, Lucifer left his room as she hurried after him.

“This will hold the demons back while you try and shut the gate,” he went on to explain. “There’s one who looks like a bloody cat, and I mean that literally. Pruflas. Show it to him, and he’ll help you. Probably.”

“You were meant to come with me, Lucifer,” his sister said with dismay. “That was our deal.” He tried to ignore that last part, it wasn’t as if he’d lied to her. It would have been impossible to do in her presence anyway, even if he’d wanted to.

“I never said I would,” he answered haughtily, not liking the implication that she thought he’d somehow been dishonest with her. He’d said he would help, nothing more. “Now leave so I can get back to my handsome self.”

Watching Amitiel carefully slipping the blade back into its oak box, Lucifer had the feeling she was deliberately stalling. She still looked disheartened, but there was the hint of a smile on her face and he didn’t like what that might mean.

“I’ll go for now,” Amitiel smiled even wider at his reaction, and spread her mottled wings out into view. He envied her for not having to be under the influence of her own abilities. “I never said I’d leave for good.” With that, his sister disappeared in a flap of celestial wings and a cold gust of wind burst through the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish off this chapter a lot sooner than I thought I would, so this is a really quick update. I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and nice comments on the first chapter. You all made me smile so much. I feel a lot less nervous posting this second part, and I hope you all like Amitiel and the little comic reference. I cannot wait to see more demons and some of Lucifer's sisters. Fingers crossed for season 3? (Also, Trixie will continue being cute in the next chapter.)


	3. The Safest Child in the World

It had been days since Amitiel had left and Lucifer could return to his usual self. He’d spent that time working closely with the Detective; wrapping up one case and almost immediately moving on to another. Neither case had been particularly interesting, just a mugging gone wrong and a fatal disagreement between neighbours. It was all the standard stuff he’d seen a thousand times over when he’d been down in Hell. Chloe was the one that really held his interest, and the knowledge that he owed her daughter for helping him.

Lucifer had no idea that it would be so difficult to repay a child back. He’d never had much call to make deals with small humans, but now that he had, he realised it was very difficult to live up to his side of the bargain. Trixie’s driving lessons, at the insistence of her mother, had been put on hold, and now he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to take her flying, either. He’d offered every day since his sister had left to watch over the little spawn whenever Chloe had complained about being busy, but the Detective told him he didn’t have to. She knew how uncomfortable he was around children, she said, and Daniel or a babysitter would be there to take care of the child instead.

It was on the third day of offering that Chloe relented, but not before questioning him again.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in helping me with Trixie?” She didn’t seem angry or suspicious, Lucifer thought, just curious and a little skeptical that he actually wanted to be around her child.

“I just want to help you, Detective,” he smiled, and hoped she wouldn’t see that he was only telling her a half-truth. Lucifer _did_ want to help her, but he also wanted to fulfill at least one of his deals with her daughter.

“I could take her to Lux,” he suggested, remembering Chloe’s words the day he’d escaped from her house. “You’re both more than welcome there.” That seemed to shock her even more than him offering to babysit.

“You’d let a kid in your precious club?” She teased.

“I’ll make an exception for your child, Detective.” That made Chloe smile, at least, but he could still see hesitation in her eyes. “I’ll leave you to your paperwork, then,” Lucifer finished quickly, fixed the front of his suit, and bid Chloe good afternoon before she changed her mind. He’d waited for days to do this, and he hated being in debt, especially to a child.

All he needed to do, as he left the station and slipped into the driver’s seat of the Corvette, was a quick safety check in the form of a short text to Maze, and everything was ready. Picking Trixie up from her school had been surprisingly easy, too. The girl had ran to him with such enthusiasm, that stunned the Devil so much he’d barely moved as the child hugged him tight and grinned widely up at him.

 _She isn’t scared_ , Lucifer noted with relief, and found himself slowly smiling back at Trixie. She really wasn’t afraid. He thought maybe he’d imagined how at ease she was around him while he’d been stuck in his Devil form, but no, here she was, beaming at him as if he was her favourite person.

“I hope you didn’t think I’d forgotten our deal,” he said, by way of an apology for taking so long, but Trixie didn’t seem to care. If anything, it just made her even more excited. He opened the Corvette door for her to climb in, and in no time they were away.

* * *

Lucifer drove them out of the city, Trixie chatting away the whole time, to a small clearing in the woods. As requested, as soon as Lucifer stepped out of his car, Maze appeared. Her arms were folded, and she looked between the fallen angel and her favourite little human with a curious smirk.

“Decker got you on babysitting duty?” She joked, and didn’t flinch as Trixie ran towards her and hugged her. Lucifer didn’t know how she dealt with the small human being so hands-on and excited all the time.

“No, I offered,” he answered, a little miffed that Maze would think he’d be a pushover for Chloe. He was, but she didn’t need to joke about it.

“ _You_?” Maze asked incredulously, and looked between him and the happy child.

“Yes, me. Beatrice and I made a deal, and I need my favourite demon to keep watch,” he explained, and beckoned the child back over to him. Trixie was practically buzzing with excitement, unable to stay still as she watched him spread out his wings with much more grace than the way they’d burst into view under his sister’s influence. He’d be forever grateful that no one had been around to witness how clumsy he’d been.

“You _showed_ her?” Maze’s voice had an edge to it now. She’d dropped all hint of amusement, and was walking towards them with folded arms. “What were you thinking?”

“I didn’t show her, I just... unintentionally let her see. My sister was visiting, remember?” That seemed to soften at least some of the demon’s annoyance. "Have you seen any of _your_ siblings recently?"

“No,” Maze said carefully. “You’ll be the first to know if I do, Lucifer.” She’d stopped by Lux that evening, after Amitiel left LA, and asked what the hell had happened. She’d had to hide in the LAPD bathroom, after collecting her cheque nearly turned into her mentally scarring the entire police department. Personally, Lucifer thought Mazikeen’s hidden face was rather lovely, but human’s could be so picky about appearances.

“Right, well, whilst we’re avoiding family,” Lucifer leaned forward to pick the child up, and without prompting she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. “The child agreed to help me avoid her mother, and asked to go flying in return.”

“You’re not scared?” Maze wasn’t looking at him now, and she’d only nodded once to show she understood what he’d said. She was looking at Trixie with an expression that might have seemed uninterested to most humans, but Lucifer could see the concern hidden just below the surface.

“Nope,” Trixie shook her head and fidgeted in his hold, making herself comfy. “This is gonna be so cool!” Maze seemed satisfied by that answer, and Lucifer himself felt quite impressed. Was there nothing that scared the Detective’s daughter?

“Alright, little human,” Maze smiled at Trixie and then turned to Lucifer with amusement, as if there was some funny joke that he couldn’t see. “I’ll keep watch for bigger humans, but _don’t_ go too high.”

“I won’t,” Lucifer insisted, but Maze gave him a _look._ “Fine,” he relented with a sigh, “I won’t go any higher than the trees.” That seemed to satisfy his demon. She moved over to the Corvette and leaned back against the hood, leaving Lucifer with the child.

He felt curiously protective of her suddenly, feeling her feather-light weight in his arms and her own little arms holding onto him trustingly. It would have been enough for him to know that the child wasn’t scared of him, but it was something else entirely to know that, not only was she not scared, she _trusted_ him. That filled Lucifer with a warmth he’d never felt before, and his arms tightened just a little around Trixie.

“Are you ready?” He asked her, distracting himself from the odd sensation.

“Yep!” Trixie beamed, and he felt her swinging her feet in anticipation, as if she was already willing them to take off.

He flapped his wings languidly, testing them and the child’s reaction. She gave a little gasp and watched, as if they were the most magical thing she’d ever seen. They probably were, Lucifer realised, but she didn’t seem to be driven mad by their divinity, so they were safe.

“Tell me if you want me to land,” he instructed, and beat his wings a little harder to lift them into the air. She tensed for a moment, clinging onto him tighter, but as she got used to the feeling of hovering just a few feet from the ground, her bravery slowly returned and she insisted that he take her higher. So he did.

The Corvette and the demon leaning against it slowly got smaller as Lucifer lifted them into the air and started to circle. He didn’t know when he’d become so tolerant of the small human, but her little _whoop_ of excited as he swooped back down, only made the Devil smile as well. He had the urge to do it again, and when he did, after flying them even higher than before, that warm feeling in his chest returned at the sound of Trixie’s laughter. What was the child doing to him?

“Maze, look!” The little girl shouted as Lucifer circled them up above the demon, and swooped down so close that his wings almost touched the car. When he glided back around, he saw Maze wave up at the child, one of her demon blades in hand.

 _Good_ , Lucifer thought. No harm would come to Beatrice with Maze watching out for them, or with the sudden protectiveness the Devil felt for the child in his arms. He didn’t even mind as she asked him over and over to go higher, or to dive, or to go closer to the trees so she could touch the tops of them.

Lucifer lost track of time when he was up in the air, but eventually he felt the bases of his wings begin to ache, and Trixie started to get a little quieter. It was then that he decided to land, just in front of Maze, and the demon reached out to take the tired child from his arms.

“Thanks, Lucifer,” she smiled, and moved her arms from around his neck to Maze’s. For once, he didn’t simply feel relief that he’d delivered on a deal, he actually felt… happy. Happy that he’d made Trixie happy.

“You’re welcome, Beatrice.”

“That’s so sweet,” a voice from behind ruined that feeling immediately for Lucifer. He frowned, and it was only then that he realised the change in Maze’s face, and saw his own red hands fall away from the small human. Even with half her face skinned to the sinews, Lucifer could read Maze’s expression clearly; she was ready to fight.

“Mazikeen,” he whispered, and exchanged a look with the demon; a warning for her not to act.

Maze looked between the two angels as Lucifer turned to face his sister, still looking like she was ready to pounce into action. All he had to do was say the word.

”Take the little one back to Chloe,” Lucifer instructed calmly, but Maze hesitated.

“You don’t want me to take _her_ out after what she did to us?” The demon did a remarkable job of keeping her own voice steady, he supposed that was for Trixie’s benefit. “Think about what could have happened to Trix--”

“I have,” Lucifer interrupted, “and I am now. Take her home, Maze.” With nothing left to say, he stepped away from his demon, approaching his sister instead, and he heard Maze whisper something to Trixie as she carried her away.

 _Finally_ , Lucifer thought with a wave of relief. He felt his body relax, just a little, and let his wings fold lazily behind his back. Even knowing that Amitiel would never harm a human intentionally, her first unannounced visit could have sent the poor girl mad. It could have revealed him to the Detective, or Maze to a building full of humans with guns. She’d put them all in danger.

“I thought you’d want to know what happened,” Amitiel told her brother as he approached her, and she held out a silver blade. She looked almost as tired as he felt, with a few cuts and bruises to go along with it.

“Not really, but at least we’re on more of an equal footing now. You look like Hell,” Lucifer answered honestly and took the blade from her. It felt good to hold it. The weight of it was perfectly balanced for his grip, and with a flourish of his left hand, he pulled the blade’s twin from the aether where his wings were usually kept. It felt even better to hold them both again, shining softly in his hands. He really should use them more often.

“Pruflas helped me once I waved that blade of yours at him,” Ami told her brother as she watched him twirling the blades, with an expression that was uncharacteristically dark. “The demon cat helped me to close the gate, and then he ran away.”

“Yes, that sounds like Pruflas.” That didn’t seem like the answer she was looking for.

“He escaped, Lucifer,” she repeated, as though wording it differently would make him care more. “Did you…?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you want him to?”

“Why would I want a five foot something cat to escape Hell? You should have kept a closer eye on him, sister.” Lucifer put his blades away with a flick of his wrists, and Amitiel, the honest being that she was, couldn’t hide the brief flicker of an impressed smile.

“This is serious,” she tried to explain, but Lucifer held up a hand to stop her.

“Of all the demons, of all the hoards,” he told her slowly, “Pruflas is one of the ones to be the least concerned about. He’ll turn up. He’s like any demon.” Amitiel frowned and he sighed at how he had to keep explaining things to her. “They’re quite needy, like puppies. Or, kittens, in Pruflas’ case. He won’t enjoy being on his own, I promise you, and...” He fixed the front of his suit, drawing out his next comment for show. “Things will be much safer once you leave.”

“What do you mean?” Amitiel frowned. “I have to put him back where he belongs.”

“Whilst you’re here, there’s a giant bloody cat roaming around LA somewhere. Humans tend to panic when they see things covered in blood. You leave, and it’ll just be a regular human like the rest of them. Nobody would look at him twice.”

 _Ha_ , Lucifer grinned as he saw realisation dawn on his sister’s face. She couldn’t argue with that, and she must have known now that she’d also put the sanity of a little girl in danger by turning up unannounced. He would find Pruflas, most likely with the help of Maze, but his sister needed to go. Amitiel had put the Detective and her daughter, himself and Maze, in far more danger than any escaped demon.

“If we’re done here,” Lucifer half turned from his sister, and began to pull at his cuffs. “I have somewhere important to be.”

“Very well,” Amitiel conceded and fanned her wings, readying them to take off. “If you’re wrong about this, Luci, I will come back.”

“Wonderful,” he grinned. “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! This was all originally just meant to be a story exploring Lucifer's sort-of-friendship with Trixie, and I wanted to get back to that for the final chapter. The supernatural stuff just kinda happened. It was all meant to be fluffy and then suddenly demons started escaping Hell. I've deliberately left the ending open, because I'd like to do a sequel at some point in the near future.
> 
> Thank you for reading, for all the nice comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda nervous about posting this. It's been sitting in my drafts for days, but I spent so long on it it seemed a waste not to post it. I've got the next chapters drafted out, and Chloe and Maze will make an appearance, that's why they're tagged.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know if you did!


End file.
